Dealing
by Emma0211
Summary: Emma has some things she needs to deal with and Jesse is there to help her E/J
1. chapter 1

A/N: sorry for the delay on my other two fics, but this is just a one chapter thing (unless you guys want otherwise).  I should start writing the next chapters for fate and the vacation this week so they should be up by Saturday both chapters! 

Dealing

For a whole week Emma confined herself to her room.  The only times she left was when she went to the bathroom or the kitchen.  Her powers were getting stronger and when she was around the others she could read them without even trying.  Shalimar's and Brennan's feelings for each other were strong and seemed to pour right out of them.  Adam was in a constant state of worry for whatever reason.  Jesse was concerned and there was another emotion but it was hidden as well.  Emma could feel it, but couldn't piece together what it was.

Sitting cross legged on her bed, Emma began to meditate, trying to push out all of their emotions and clear her head.  But when she tried her mind floated over to Jesse.  He was always so sweet and gentle.  Emma smiled to herself as she pictured him in her mind.  Jesse was hot too…once Emma ran into him when he got out of his shower.  He had nothing on but a towel around his waist.  Emma's eyes looked his firm body up and down and then she realized what she just did and ran down the hall.

Thinking about him calmed Emma's mind down.  A few moments later there was a knock at her door.

"It's Jesse can I come in?"

Emma opened her eyes and sighed, "Sure Jesse."

The door opened and Jesse entered, shutting the door behind him.  Walking over to her bed he sat down facing her.  "Are you okay?  We're all starting to worry about you.  Why are you hiding in your room?"

"I'm not hiding.  It's just my powers are…" Emma stopped talking when she felt Jesse starting to worry more.

"Come on Em, you could tell me.  What is it," he asked.

"I can feel exactly what you guys are feeling…even when I'm not trying.  I'm tuned into all of your heads and I can't turn if off.  I was trying to keep my distance hoping that all your emotions would just quiet down," tears trickled down Emma's face.

Jesse brought his hand to her face and gently wiped away her tears.  "Emma, it's going to be okay."

Sadly she looked at him, "How can you say that when you don't even believe it?"

He sat in front of her shocked, "You can read me now?  Like everything I'm feeling?"

"Not everything.  At least not clearly.  Why?"

Jesse started to blush and a cute smile spread across his face.  "I didn't come in here just to check on you.  Close your eyes for a second."

After giving him a questioning look, she closed her eyes.  "Okay Jess…now what?"

There was silence then a minute later she felt his lips connect with hers.  Emma's eyes flew open and she pulled back breaking their connection.  It was such a simple kiss, both of their mouths had been closed but her heart was pounding rapidly.

Jesse looked at Emma scared, like he had done something wrong.  "I'm sorry.  I just always wanted to kiss you…" he quickly blushed.  He started to get up, but Emma grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto her bed.

"Wait Jess.  I'm not mad or anything.  Just surprised.  The kiss was…really nice," she blushed a little herself.

That got Jesse's face to perk up, and he grabbed her other hand with his.  "I um…I love you Em.  I have for a long time."

Emma's heart went twice as fast and her hands were all sweaty, she hoped he didn't notice.  She also felt the need to be kissed by him again, and to feel his touch.  Giving him a shy smile she said, "I love you too Jesse."

Jesse still holding her hands leaned in to kiss her again.  He ran his tongue across her lips asking permission to enter.  Her mouth opened and let his tongue inside, deepening the kiss.  Jesse let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her instead.

Several minutes later Emma broke apart again.

"What's wrong Em?"

Again a blush spread over her features, "We only just admitted to each other how we feel but…"

"But what?"  Jesse was afraid Emma thought they were moving to fast.

Emma took a deep breath, "But I want more than just kisses.  I want you to touch me and um…"  Her face turned even redder.

Jesse smiled at her, "And what?"

"Well I uh...I um…I want you to make love to me," she finished quickly.

His eyes almost popped out of his head, "Are you sure?  I mean I came in here to tell you how I feel…I didn't mean to force you into saying or doing anything you don't want to do."

"Jesse I want you…I've wanted you for so long."  Shyly Emma looked at him as she continued, "You're sweet, gentle and caring.  You're also my best friend.  And that's the kind of lover I want…"

He kissed her passionately, "Then that's the kind of lover you'll get."  Jesse slowly lifted off her shirt and kissed her shoulder.

Emma felt her body heat up from his kisses and deep inside her she felt an aching for him.  "Jesse?"

Kissing her neck he said, "Yeah?"

"You won't hurt me right?  You'll be gentle?"

He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes.  "Of course I'll be gentle.  I would never hurt you."  Her question sparked a frightening thought in the back of his head, "Did someone hurt you Emma?"

No longer able to meet his gaze, she turned her eyes down and nodded.  

Jesse hugged her, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too…I'm sorry Emma."

Tears formed in her eyes, "I do want to tell someone though."  Drawing in a deep breath she began to speak, her voice was small and a bit shaky.  "I was 19 and worked at a department store.  I had been there for a few months and was really at good selling stuff.  I had the highest sell record."

Jesse smiled at her; he had an idea of how Emma obtained the most sells.

"One night I was supposed to close.  I looked the doors and headed to my car.  It was really late and there were a few cars scattered across the parking lot, but I was the only person there.  When I reached the car I fumbled for my keys."  Emma paused for a moment and then continued, "Somebody slammed me into my car from behind.  Then I felt someone grab me by my shoulders and threw me onto the ground.  The guy had a mask on and it was dark so I couldn't see much else.  He pinned me to the ground and kissed me.  I bit him hard.  But that only seemed to piss him off and he took out a knife and showed it to me.  My mind went blank and I froze, my powers left me; which used to always happen when I was under stress or had a desperate need to use them."

Jesse put his arm around her and tried to comfort her.

She cried as she continued, "I screamed for help but no one was around to hear me.  Holding a knife to my throat he told me not to make another sound.  He undid my pants and pulled them off.  His hands were grabbed me everywhere and it hurt.  I begged for him to stop but he didn't seem to care.  Then he forced himself inside me.  It felt like he was tearing me apart inside.  He continued to move faster and harder.  Soon I stopped my pleas for him to stop, and I started to pray he wouldn't kill me when he was done.  After what felt like an eternity he released inside me and I realized that he wasn't wearing a condom.  He pulled out of me and zipped up his pants.  He leaned down to my ear and whispered, 'Don't think I'm done.  You're mine now.'  Then he ran off."

After pausing again Emma said, "I grabbed my pants and put them back on.  My whole body was sore, and I was sure I had some bruises, but it was too dark to tell.  Quickly as I could I got in my car and locked the doors.  I needed to cry so I let it all out.  When I finally got a hold of myself, I drove back home to my apartment.  I was angry at myself because my powers wouldn't work and I didn't put up a fight.  I'm pretty sure that guy knew me or had been watching me when I worked, and I couldn't bring myself to go back there ever again."

Jesse planted a kiss on her temple, "I'm so sorry Emma."  Then he felt anger swell up inside him, he couldn't believe that someone hurt his Emma like that.

Emma felt his anger flow through him, and feelings of protectiveness for her, "I'm yours?"  She had no idea that Jesse thought of her that way.

"Well if you want to be mine…I'm sorry you went through that but I promise I'll never let anyone hurt you again."  He hugged her again.

Tears still fell down Emma's pale cheeks, "I do want to be yours Jesse."

Gently he wiped the tears from her eyes, "I'll keep you safe Em.  Forever.  I promise."  He kissed her sweetly on the lips.  Unintentionally their minds connected and he could feel her in his mind.  Jesse felt Emma's anger at herself, her shame, her guilt, and the sense that she wanted Jesse but wasn't really sure if she was ready yet.

Jesse broke off the kiss, "I don't think we should do anything tonight.  We should wait a while.  And when I do make love to you, it'll be special.  I promise.  I have an idea that I think you'll love."

Emma nodded and pulled her shirt back on.  Then she looked at her clock, it was really late anyway and they both needed sleep.  "Jesse?"

He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and was hurt to see a small sliver of fear in them, "Yeah Em?"

"Could you um…just hold me in your arms?"

"Emma, I'll hold you forever if you want me too."  Jesse laid down on her bed and took her in his arms.  

Feeling safe and protected in Jesse's arms she drifted off into sleep.  And finally the pain of that night disappeared from her mind as her dreams formed into happier ones.

A/N: sorry for such a corny ending but that's the only way I knew how to end it…unless you want me to write more that's the end :) 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I forgot to write this in my last chapter hehehe…so im only writing it once ….i do not own mutant x… :( but I sure wish I did hehehe

A/N: this was only supposed to be a one chapter thing but since you all asked for more here it is…I hope you like this chapter as well…

Chapter 2

Every night after that, Jesse would sneak into Emma's room and be with her.  Holding her in his arms, Jesse would start a conversation that they would carry out until they both fell asleep.  Early the next morning he would get up, kiss her and leave her room; retreating to his own.  During the day Emma and Jesse hung around each other more, and wanted to be paired up as much as possible for missions.

Two months had gone by since the first night Emma and Jesse talked.  Much to Emma's relief her powers were under her control again.  A few times they all went to a club and to the others Emma was like her old self again.  But Jesse knew Emma better than that; he knew she was only acting okay so the others wouldn't bug her about what was wrong.

One morning during breakfast Adam called them all to the lab.  They all stopped eating and ran to the lab.  Adam saw that they were all there and announced, "A new mutant in Washington needs out help.  Brennan, Shalimar, I need you two to come with me.  Jesse and Emma I want you two to stay here incase we need back-up.  We need to leave right now."

Brennan and Shalimar nodded and headed fro the helix.  Adam followed close behind and they took off.  

Emma looked at Jesse, "Shal and I were going to go shopping…but now what am I going to do?  
  


Jesse grinned, "You can still shop.  I'll go with you if you want."

Emma looked at him, "You'd go shopping?  At the mall?  In the stores?"

Jesse pulled her into his arms, "I love being with you Em.  I'd do anything just to spend all day with you."

Smiling she said, "Okay lets go then!"

Hours later

They came back with their arms full of bags.  Jesse carried them to her room and put them all down.

Emma turned to him, "Thanks Jess.  I'll put my clothes away, and then I'm going to meditate for a bit."

Jesse planted a kiss on her forehead, "Okay.  I've got some stuff to do anyway.  I'll come back later."  Smiling like he was up to something he walked out of the room.  Emma turned her attention to her bags and began to put stuff away.

Elsewhere in sanctuary

Jesse went to his room and grabbed a few blankets then he went to the garage and took out one last he had left in the trunk earlier.  After closing the trunk he made his way to the reflection pool and laid the blankets down on the platform; one on top of the other to make it softer.  Once the blankets were all laid out, Jesse unpacked the bag.

Jesse formed a large circle around the blankets with the candles, and he made sure that the candles weren't too close to the blankets.  Satisfied that it looked really nice he went to the kitchen and made them dinner; spaghetti.  He arranged it on a single plate and took a few strands of spaghetti and wrote out 'I love you Emma'.  The rest of the spaghetti was just above that.  Carefully he put on the sauce on the portion of the spaghetti that wasn't written out, so she would be able to read it.  Quickly grabbing two forks he took it over to the blanket and set it down in the middle.   Going back to the kitchen he grabbed two glasses and a bottle of red wine and ran back again.

After pouring the wine he set the glasses down and set the bottle off to the side.  Then he went around the circle lighting all of the candles.  Before he left to go get Emma, he turned off the lights in all the rooms nearby; leaving a romantically dim glow around the blankets where their dinner was.  Smiling, he walked off to Emma's room.

Emma's room

Emma sat cross legged on her bed.  A light knock made her jump and she turned around.  Jesse came in, "Hey…I made us dinner.  Let's go eat, if you're done."

Emma got off her bed.  I was waiting for you to come and get me," she said playfully.

Jesse walked over to her and took out a blindfold.  "Can I put this on you for a minute or two?"

Emma smiled, "Do you have a surprise for me?  
  


"Yeah and you don't get it unless you let me put this on you."

"Okay Jess."  She closed her eyes and waited as he tied the blindfold on.  Then she felt him pick her up, "Jesse!"

Jesse laughed, "Relax Em.  I just don't want you walking into a wall."  He carried her all the way to the reflection pool and stepped between the candles.  Once he made his way to the blanket he set her down.

"Oh Jess, what smells so good?"

Slowly Jesse took off the blindfold, "Open your eyes."

Emma did and quickly her eyes adjusted to the dim glow of the candles.  "Oh wow…"  Her eyes gazed around at all the candles and then fell on the plate of spaghetti.

Jesse sat down on the blanket, "Let's eat!"

Slowly Emma sat down and she saw the spaghetti words.  "How sweet!  I love you too Jesse."  Leaning over the plate she gave him a kiss.  Then they both started to eat.  "You did all this when I was in my room?"

Jesse grinned, "Yeah.  Do you like it?"

"Jess, it's perfect!"

Once they finished eating Jesse took the dishes back to the kitchen and set them in the sink.  Then he returned to Emma and sat down next to her.  "I'm glad you like it."

Emma looked at him nervously, "Um…what if the others come back?"

"They won't.  They're still trying to track down that new mutant," Jesse grinned.  When Emma gave him a funny look he continued, "Adam called when we were out.  He said they were having trouble finding the kid and so they were going to stay down there, rest and look again in the morning."

"Oh," Emma looked around the circle again.  The romantic glow made Emma nervous; but she trusted Jesse and deep down she knew that he would never hurt her.

Noticing her uneasiness he said, "It's okay if you're not ready yet Em.  We don't have to do anything tonight."

Emma gazed into his eyes, "Jesse…I want to."

"Okay Emma, but if you want to stop just tell me and I will okay?  I don't want you to feel like once we started we have to keep going.  No matter how far we get okay?"  His face was full of love and concern.

Emma nodded, "Okay Jess."  Leaning forward she kissed him sweetly on the lips.  Jesse wrapped his arms around her and the kiss grew more intense.  Their tongues caressed each other's in such a way that it sent shivers through their bodies.

They continued to kiss for a long time without going any further.  A thought came to Emma that maybe Jesse was waiting for her to signal that it was okay to keep going.  As they kissed Emma paused fro a moment to take off Jesse's shirt.  Then she continued to kiss him.

Jesse's hands slowly removed Emma's top and he started kissing her neck.  He could feel her pulse speed up as he was kissing her.  Reaching around Emma he unhooked her bra and took it off.  Still kissing her he laid her down on the blankets.  He trailed kisses from her neck down to her chest.  Emma closed her eyes as her senses were lit on fire.

Jesse started kissing and caressing her breasts.  His touch was so gentle, Emma didn't want him to stop.  When Jesse sucked on one she moaned in pleasure.  After a few minutes he turned his attention to her other one, giving it the same treatment.

Then he moved back up her body and kissed her passionately.  While his pips were on hers, his hands moved down to her zipper.  When he started undoing her pants Emma squirmed under him and broke off the kiss, "Jesse…no…" she whispered.

Even though her cry was soft he heard her, stopped was he was doing and got off of her fast.  Looking at her face he noticed that she was paler than normal, "You okay?"  He helped her sit up.

"I'm sorry Jess…this is so nice and I love it…I do.  But…" she started to cry.

"Oh Emma," Jesse grabbed her shirt and put it back on her.  Then he pulled her into a hug.  "But what," he urged on softly.

 "But…being on the ground, even with the blankets and candles, I just…" she drew in a breath, "I just see myself on the ground like before…"

Jesse held onto her tightly, "Oh Emma, I wasn't thinking.  I'm sorry."  Gently he stroked her hair and rubbed her back.  They continued to sit there while he comforted her. 

Emma finally broke the silence, "Did I ruin it?"

"No.  Of course you didn't.  I told you it's okay if we stop.  I'll wait forever until you're ready Emma.  I mean it."  Jesse kissed the top of her head.

"No what I meant was um…can we go in my room?  If you um…still want to I mean.  Because I do and if I'm in my bed I'll be more comfortable," Emma gave him a small smile.

"If you're really sure you want to then yes.  But only if you're really sure.  I told you I can wait, I don't want you to feel like we have to now," he said.

"Jesse, I'm really sure I want this.  I want you,"  Emma kissed him lightly on the lips.  When she pulled back she smiled, "Um…"

Jesse looked at her, "What is it Em?"

"Can we do the candle thing in my room," a blush spread across her features returning her color to her once again.

Jesse laughed, "We can do whatever you want."

They blew out the candles and gathered up everything.  First they dropped off the blankets in Jesse's room.  Then they went to Emma's room.  She put her bra on the floor figuring everything else would end up there too.  As she sat on the bed she watched Jesse set up the candles around her room.  Quickly he lit them, shut her door and locked it.  Turning off  the lights he walked over to her bed.  The soft glow and the feel of her bed comforted Emma.

Jesse climbed on the bed and started kissing her again.  One by one each piece of clothing was discarded until everything was on the floor.  Gently he laid her down on the bed.  He left a trail of kisses all over her neck, and his hands ran over her body.  Capturing her lips with his, he put his hand in between her legs.  Slowly Jesse inserted two fingers inside her and started moving his hand.

Emma gasped, she didn't expect him to do that.  The pace began to go faster and she let out a moan, as an orgasm washed over her.  Removing his fingers Jesse opened her legs wider.

Smiling he said, "If you liked that then I think you'll like this too."  Jesse started kissing his way down her body.  Suddenly Emma felt him kissing her wetly, and her breathing became more rapid.  "Oh Jesse…"  Emma couldn't say anything else as she came racing over the edge.

When he felt her relax again, Jesse moved back up her body leaving kisses everywhere.  "How was that?"

"Really good…" She kissed him passionately.

Jesse was unsure if he should go farther or wait; so he waited.  As Jesse was kissing her he let his hands move all over her body as if he was memorizing every inch of her soft skin.  

"Jesse…" she said in between kisses, "I want you now…please."

Kissing her one last time he positioned himself.  Emma looked and noticed how big he was.  She closed her eyes and whimpered softly.

Jesse noticed the quick change and touched her face, "Only if you want me to."

Emma's voice was small and she was still trying to catch her breath from before, "Be gentle."

Kissing her sweetly on her lips he said, "I'll never hurt you.  I'll be real gentle."

Emma knew that he would never hurt her, but he was so big she was afraid.  Drawing in a breath she said, "I want you Jesse."

Tenderly he kissed her on the lips.  Then he slowly entered her, being careful he didn't hurt her.  Once Jesse was all the way in he stayed like that, without moving in her.  Emma's whole body trembled.  Jesse looked at her with concern, "You okay?"

"Yes," she kissed him.

Slowly Jesse moved rhythmically inside her, he wanted to slowly build up the pace so he could last as long as possible.  Emma started to move her hips with him, and both of them started moaning as pleasure filled their senses.  Emma came once more but Jesse was holding out.  Passion soon overtook them both and their pace grew faster with need.

Jesse knew he wasn't wearing protection, it was in his pants pocket which was on the floor.  He knew that if he let go inside her she could easily be pregnant.  And that was the last thing they needed; a baby in sanctuary.  "Em…I have to stop," he started to slow down the pace.

"No, I want to feel you.  Please Jess…I'm saying that it's okay."  She continued to move with him.

Jesse nodded and quickly sped up again.  This time they both came together and Emma closed her eyes as she felt him let go inside her.  Once Jesse felt Emma's orgasm end he slid out of her.  Both of their bodies were covered with a shiny layer of sweat.  Kissing her one last time Jesse moved next to her.  After pulling the covers over both of them, Jesse wrapped his arms around Emma's body and pulled her close to him that he was hugging her.  

Gazing into Emma's eyes he said, "I love you Emma."  And he planted a kiss on her forehead.

Smiling at him Emma said, "I love you too Jesse.   That was perfect, like a dream or something."

Jesse grinned, "It was real Emma.  And you should always have it be perfect, you don't deserve anything less.  I told you I'd protect you with my life, and I wont let anything bad happen to you again.  And I'm going to keep that promise."  Kissing her lightly on the lips he said, "Em?"

Emma moved closer to him, "Yeah Jess?"

"Can I keep you?"  He looked at her, nervously awaiting her answer.

Emma felt her heart stop, "What?"  *Did he just ask what I think he did?"

Smiling he brushed a hair out of her face, "Can I keep you?  Forever?"

A smile spread across Emma's face, "Yes Jess…you to keep me forever."  She leaned in and kissed him passionately.

Gazing into her eyes one last time Jesse said, "When we get up we'll look for a ring and set a date to make it official."

That only got a bigger smile out of Emma.  "Oh I can't wait!"  Kissing him again she said, "Goodnight Jesse."

"Wait there's one more thing…"

"What is it Jess?"

He looked at the clock, it read 12:15am.  "Happy Valentine's Day."

Emma grinned, "This gives a whole new meaning to the words 'Be mine.'  I like it.  Happy Valentine's Day Jess."

Kissing her one last time he shut his eyes and they both slipped into peaceful dreams

A/N:  okay still not sure if I should keep going…tell me what you think!!!


	3. chapter 3

Dealing Chapter 3

A/N: I apologize for not being able to post it sooner (its been written out for like ever and a day now) I just wasn't able to get online and update my story.  I hope you guys are still enjoying this one as well as all my others.

The Past Revisited

Adam, Brennan and Shalimar found the new mutant the next day.  After successfully putting him in the underground they returned to sanctuary.  Emma and Jesse were in the rec. room curled up together on the couch watching a movie when the others walked into the room.  

Brennan sat down in a chair, "Hey guys.  Don't you two look cozy," he grinned.

Emma just smiled and Jesse wrapped her tighter in his arms.

Shalimar sat down in another chair and watched Adam go back into the lab.  Then she turned her attention to her two younger friends on the couch.  A sparkle on Emma's left hand caught her eye and Shalimar looked from Emma to Jesse, "Do you guys want to tell us something?"

Emma's eyes sparkled and she said happily, "Jesse and I are getting married two months from now."

Brennan sat straight up, "Since when did you two start going out anyway?  Now you're getting married?  I don't think it's a good idea."  He wasn't happy; Brennan didn't think Jesse was good enough for Emma.  Mostly he didn't want Jesse to hurt Emma by calling off the wedding.  Emma was much too fragile for Jesse to mess with.  Marriage was a big step and he didn't know if his two friends were ready for that.

"I didn't know you two were seeing each other.  How long have you been together," Shalimar asked.

Jesse grinned, "About two months.  And we both want this; we're not rushing this if that's what you think.  Emma and I know each other better than our own selves."

"Jesse and I love each other," Emma smiled and kissed Jesse on the lips.

Shalimar smiled, "Well congratulations you two."  She got up and went over to the couch, giving them both a hug.

Brennan still wasn't pleased but he saw how excited Emma was and decided he should try to be happy for her.

They all sat quietly as the movie continued.  Before it finished they all fell asleep.

3 weeks later

Jesse and Emma had Jesse's stuff moved into Emma's room.  The halls of Sanctuary were dark and quiet.  Everyone was asleep, including Adam.  Suddenly the silence was broken when Emma started whimpering and kicking. "No…" she mumbled and kicked Jesse's leg hard.

Jesse woke up and turned to Emma, "Em?  Honey, wake up."  Gently he shook her.

Her body stiffened as he touched her shoulders.  Tears fell down her face as Emma continued to struggle.

"Sweetheart?  It's okay.  Wake up," lightly he touched Emma's face.  His heart broke to see her like that.  All of the sudden her mind reached out and connected with him.  Emma's emotions overpowered Jesse and knocked him out.

Emma's Dream

_Jesse looked around wondering what happened.  His eyes fell on two people.  Realization swept over him and Jesse ran over to them.  Massing a fist Jesse hit the guy and pulled him off of Emma.  Then he kicked the guy some more as Emma pulled her pants back on.  She continued to cry on the ground and hugged her knees to her chest._

_Jesse left the guy alone and went over to Emma, sitting next to her; he pulled her into his arms._

_"Jesse," her voice cracked as another sob caught in her throat._

_ Jesse held her tightly, "Em, this is a dream.  You have to wake up.  You're safe in Sanctuary.  Please wake up."  He planted a kiss on her temple and the world seemed to disappear._

Jesse and Emma's room

Both Emma and Jesse woke up.  Emma was trembling so Jesse pulled her closer to him.  "You're safe Emma," he stroked her hair and tried to calm her down.  It had been awhile since Emma had those nightmares, he was afraid why she was having them again.

Wiping the tears from her eyes Emma said, "I think I'm going to be sick," and ran into their bathroom.  She threw up into the toilet.  When her stomach finally calmed down, Emma wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet.  Jesse walked into the bathroom just as she was brushing her teeth.

"Are you okay?"  Jesse was concerned; Emma never got sick to her stomach after she woke up before.

Emma spit into the sink and rinsed out her toothbrush.  Then she set her toothbrush in her cup and turned to face Jesse, "I don't feel good."  All of the sudden she burst into tears and fell to the floor sobbing.

"Oh Emma…" Jesse ran to her side and hugged her.  "Maybe Adam should check you out."

Emma nodded and Jesse helped her up.  Jesse leaned in and kissed Emma's tears, that got her to smile a bit.  Putting his arm around Emma he walked her to the lab.

Adam heard footsteps and looked up; Emma was pale and didn't look to good, Jesse was worried.  "Are you sick Emma?"

Emma nodded and Jesse helped her to the chair.  Emma laid down and Adam scanned her to see what was wrong.

Adam read the results as they popped up.  "Well you're not sick.  Emma…you're pregnant," Adam said.

"I'm what?"  Emma could feel tears coming again.  She was freaked out and she was positive Jesse was too.

Jesse shifted nervously on his feet, "Um, how many weeks?"

"About three weeks.  Jesse…is the baby yours?"  Adam had no clue about anything that was going on and he was in shock.

"Yeah," Jesse smiled but Emma didn't notice.

Emma climbed out of the chair and ran to her room.  As soon as she left the lab, her tears fell.  Running into her room Emma shut the door and locked it.  Then she collapsed on the bed sobbing.

In the Lab

Jesse turned to Adam, "I'd better go see if she's okay."  Quickly he ran out of the lab and headed for his and Emma's room.

Adam saved the results; in two more months he could find out what type of powers their baby would have.  Then he turned back to his other work.

Jesse and Emma's room

Jesse knocked on the door, "Emma?  Are you okay?"  When she didn't answer Jesse phased through the door.  His eyes fell upon Emma, whose body was shaking from crying so hard.  Slowly he walked over to the bed and climbed on it.  Laying down next to her, Jesse pulled her into his arms.  Lightly he kissed her forehead, "Shhh.  Em, it's going to be okay."

Emma looked at him with tear filled eyes and slowly shook her head.  Unknowingly to Emma, her mind connected with Jesse's and it melded with his.  All her emotions hit Jesse like a ton of bricks; she was scared, guilty, worried, and there was a hint of happiness but all the other emotions overpowered it.

Jesse gently wiped away her tears, "Em…it's going to be okay.  It's a bit scary, but we're going to be parents, and I'm glad that we are.  I hope it'll be a girl so she'll be as beautiful as her mother," Jesse smiled at Emma.  Then he lifted up Emma's tank top and kissed her stomach.

A small smile spread across Emma's face, "I want a girl too."  Emma snuggled closer to Jesse and soon she fell asleep, she was exhausted.  Jesse kissed Emma and held her tightly.  Even though he wasn't tired anymore his eyes shut and he drifted off to sleep.  But instead of his dream, he was in Emma's.  Jesse had no idea how or why he was pulled into her mind again but he would keep her safe.  Remaining in Emma's dream he protected her mind as she slept.

Later that morning

Emma and Jesse woke up at the same time.  Looking at Jesse, Emma smiled, "How did you do that?"

"Do what," Jesse asked.

"You came into my dreams with me.  When I felt you…I felt…safe.  Do you think you can do it again tonight?"  Emma's eyes were filled with hope.

"I don't know how it happened.  But if I can somehow do that again I will."  Jesse tenderly kissed Emma on the lips.  "How are you feeling this morning?"

Emma saw a gleam in his eye and laughed, "I don't feel sick.  I'm still a little scared though."

"Me too Em…but I'm sure we'll be the best parents."  Jesse grinned, "Since you're not sick do you think you want to…" he whispered something in her ear.

Emma laughed, "Jess, we're the only two people in this room…you didn't have to whisper.  And does this answer your question?"  Emma kissed him passionately.

"I was hoping that would be your answer," Jesse kissed her back.

Emma broke off their kiss and went into the bathroom.

"Are you sick again Em?"  Jesse peered at the bathroom door which she left open.

Emma threw her clothes out the bathroom door and turned on the shower.  "Want to join me," her voice was light and playful.

"Oh yeah!"  Jesse took off his clothes and joined Emma in the shower after he shut the bathroom door.

A/N:  I know this chapter was slow (sorry!).  Next chapter Emma comes face to face with her attacker…who it is will shock you!!!! (go ahead and take a guess…hehehe).  Will Jesse be too late or will he be able to stop history from repeating itself?  Come back and find out! (oh yeah I still live for reviews so prettiful please leave me some???)  


	4. chapter 4

Dealing chapter 4

Emma stood in front of the closet deciding on what to wear.  Jesse was laying on the bed watching her pull out clothes and then put them back.  He loved the various faces she made when she picked out her outfits.  

Jesse's cell phone rang, making Emma jump and drop the shirt she'd been holding.  Jesse laughed and answered his phone, "Hello?"

Emma turned to face Jesse as emotions swept over him; anger, mistrust, and then a tiny sliver of happiness.  She continued to watch him, wondering who it was.

"He did?  He said he wanted to see me?  Well after stealing from me and then running away I don't feel like…" Jesse stopped and shook his head.  "Fine I'll come home for a few days.  I have something to tell you anyway.  Is dad home too?  Of course not.  Okay well I'll see you in a few hours."  Jesse hung up the phone.

"Who was it Jess?"  Emma had a feeling it was a relative but still didn't know who.  She was now dressed in a short blue jean skirt and a light pink spaghetti strap tank top.

"That was my mother.  She called to tell me that my brother Jason is coming home.  He called her and said that he'd arrive tonight.  Jason wants to apologize for stealing from me.  So I'm going home to see what he has to say.  It's not going to be easy for me; I looked up to him when I was younger.  But I'd love it if you were there with me, plus you can meet my family.  Well, mom and Jason since dad's not there."  Jesse smiled and took Emma's hands, "I want them to me my beautiful bride-to-be."

Emma blushed, "Um…okay.  But…" Emma sighed, "What if they don't like me or worse that I'm after your money or something?"

Jesse kissed her hand, "They'll love you, don't worry.  But if you're uncomfortable then we won't stay okay?"

Emma nodded and then smiled.  "Oh I have to pack!"  She scrambled to the closet and started pulling out clothes.

Jesse laughed and pulled out his suitcase.  Even if seeing Jason again made negative emotions rise up within Jesse, with Emma there by his side, everything would be alright.  She was all he needed; with Emma around, Jesse felt like he could do anything.

Hours later

Jesse told Adam the situation and then Emma and Jesse drove off.  Jesse stole glances of Emma and laughed to himself when he saw her touching up her make-up and hair.

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"Well I do.  He's older by two years.  I wanted to be like him when I was younger.  He always got to do what I wanted.  Jason was the type who saw what he wanted and took it.  He was the kind of guy I wanted to be.  Teachers loved him, girls loved him, even my dog loved him more than me.  I didn't mind until I caught him stealing from me one night.  He said I could come with him if I wanted, but I had to meet my study group the next day.  Then he made some comment on how I never get what I want because I don't make it happen.  Moments later he jumped out my window and I never heard from him again.  He took $2000.  I was trying to save up for a car to impress…ah...some girl," he blushed a bit.

Emma looked at his red face, "Should I be jealous?"

"Nah, it turns out I didn't need that car," he grinned.

Jesse pulled up to the mansion and parked the car.  Then he turned to Emma, "You probably don't remember…but I used to go into your store all the time.  I'd go there several times a week and buy something just so I could have the chance to ask you out after work.  But I could never ask you.  Then one day I went there and found out you didn't work there anymore.  I was crushed.  I thought I'd lost my chance.  A few years later when you joined Mutant X you didn't seem to remember me so I never mentioned it."

Emma smiled, "You bought things just so you could see me?  That's so cute…I wish I could remember.  I don't remember much about working there.  Only when I was…"her lips trembled and her eyes watered.

"Oh Emma I shouldn't have brought that up.  I'm sorry."  He took off his belt and reached over to hold her.  "Let's forget about that okay?  Let's go meet my family."

Emma wiped her eyes and rechecked her make-up, which seemed to be fine.  Then they both got out of the car.  Taking their suitcases out of the trunk, they headed up to the door.

Jesse rang the doorbell and moments later his mother opened it.  "Jesse!  I'm so glad you came!  Jason called and told me he won't arrive until later."  Then she noticed Emma, "And who might this be?"

Emma held out her hand, "I'm Emma.  Jesse's fiancée." 

The mother shook Emma's hand, "Well, well, Jesse you caught yourself a pretty one.  Why don't both of you come in and we can talk.  It seems I missed out on a lot of things.  Oh by the way Emma you can call me Sarah."  Sarah led Jesse and Emma to Jesse's old room.  "You can stay in your old room Jesse.  We didn't change a thing.  Emma I suppose you'll be staying in here too?"

Emma smiled, "ooOOoo, I get to search your old room Jess!"  She ran inside and locked the door, knowing that he'd just phase through anyway.

Sarah looked at Jesse and smiled warmly, "Why don't you two get settled?  Then you can give her a tour of the manor.  I'll announce when Jason arrives.  I can't wait to see him myself after these past few years."  She shuffled off down the hall.

Jesse phased through the door and saw Emma's feet sticking out from under his bed.  Grinning, he grabbed her ankles and pulled her out.  "What are you doing?"

"Reading your diary," she laughed.  In her hands was his journal and a flashlight.

His face turned beet red, "Uh…it's a journal.  How much did you read?"

A sparkle shined in Emma's eyes, "I was going backwards.  I was on your first year of high school.  We went to the same high school…you liked me then too.  I can't believe I didn't know you then…we had three classes together."

"The moment I first saw you I knew we'd be together someday.  Like I told you before…I've loved you for a long time.  Now can you please put down my journal?"  Jesse reached for the journal but Emma put it behind her back and laid on it.

Smiling Jesse climbed on top of her, "Come on Em, give it back."

Playfully she shook her head, "Get it yourself."

Slowly Jesse moved his hand underneath her back.  Once he grabbed hold of the journal he pulled it out.  Throwing the journal on the floor he turned back to Emma, "What am I going to do with you," he grinned.

"I have an excellent idea.  Come down closer," Emma pulled him down to her and she kissed him.

"Nice idea.  I'll just show you around later," Jesse kissed her back.  They continued to make-out on the floor, completely lost in their passion.

After a while a knock came at the door, "Jesse?  Emma?  Jason is here.  Come to the dining room and we'll have dinner," Sarah said.

Jesse jumped off of Emma and blushed making Emma laugh.  "We'll be right there."

"Okay."  Sarah walked off to the dining room.

Emma fixed her shirt and hair.  Then Jesse took her hand, "Let's go."

He led her down the hall and down the stairs.  As they got closer to the dining room, Emma's grip tightened on his hand.

"What's wrong Em?"

"I'm not sure.  I just don't like what I'm feeling," Emma said uneasily.

"Come on honey, it's just my mom and Jason," Jesse urged.

Emma nodded, I know.  Let's go in."

Jesse opened the dining room doors and they walked over to the table and sat down.  Emma was across from Jason and Jesse was across from his mother.

A server came out and served them.  Then they all started to eat.  Emma looked over at Jason; he was staring at her with a pair of familiar eyes.  Emma quickly stared at her plate.  The feelings she was getting was from Jason's mind and even though she wasn't positive it was the same guy, she was scared.  Still trying to eat some food with her right hand, she moved her left hand in her lap, and then grabbed Jesse's hand.

Surprised Jesse looked at her, she didn't look to good.  "You feeling okay Em?"

"Actually my stomach is a bit uneasy.  Can you take me to the bathroom?"

Sarah looked over at Jesse, "But I was just about to ask you when the wedding day was set for.  Jason can show her."

Jason smiled and started to get up, but then Emma said quickly, "I don't want to be any trouble.  I can find it myself."  Then she ran out of the room.

Sarah watched her go, "She's a strange one Jesse.  I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do.  I love her with all my heart and soul.  I'd do anything for her."

Jason got up from the table, "Excuse me, but I have to use the restroom as well."  Then he sauntered out of the room with a grin on his face.

Jesse's old room

Emma ran inside and locked the door.  Then she sat down on his bed and stared at the door.  *I must be freaking out because there's no way Jesse's brother could've been the one who…*  A light knock on the door made Emma jump.  Then someone phased through the door but it wasn't Jesse.  It was Jason.  

"I thought you'd be in his room."

Emma got off Jesse's bed and she knew deep down that she was in danger.  "I got a little tired.  Long trip.  So if you don't mind could you leave and let me rest?"

A cruel smile played on Jason's lips, "Actually I do mind."

Emma went for the door but he grabbed her wrist and wrenched her backwards making her fall on the bed.  Her comlink rolled on the floor and went under the bed.  "No!"

Jason climbed on top of her, trapping her underneath him.  Emma concentrated but Jason's mind was too dense to penetrate.  "Jesse!  Sarah!  Jess!  Anybody!"  Emma screamed as loud as she could but she knew that they could never hear her in the dining room.  "Please don't do this.  Not again.  I'm marrying Jesse, we're having a baby.  Please, please just stop," Emma pleaded with him, but she knew it wouldn't work.

Jason perked up, "A baby?  Well then I suggest you hold still so I don't have to beat you."

Tears rolled down her cheeks, "No…please don't do this…"

Jason started to kiss her but Emma turned her head.  One of his hands trailed up her leg, and slowly pulled off her underwear.  Then he started to push up her skirt.

Someone started pounding on the door.  "Emma?  Are you in there," Jesse called out.

Before she could answer, Jason covered her mouth.  Emma gave a muffled cry.

Leaning down to her ear, Jason whispered, "I'm going to have my brother's girl again, in his bed.  And he can't do a thing about it.  That's what he gets for being the perfect son.  Don't make any sounds or I will hurt your baby."  He started to undo his pants.

Outside the door Jesse started to get nervous, Emma was acting weird at dinner and now she seemed to have disappeared.  He turned the knob to the door; it was locked.  *We didn't shut or lock the door when we left.*  Jesse knew something was wrong and he phased through the door.  

He saw his brother on top of Emma and he hoped he wasn't too late.  Massing a fist Jesse hit Jason off of Emma, knocking him into the wall.  Jesse massed a leg and kicked his brother in the balls.  Then he kicked Jason's legs and for good measure knocked him unconscious.  Emma quickly pulled her underwear back on and her skirt down.

Quickly turning to Emma, Jesse climbed on the bed and held her.  "Did he…"

Emma shook her head.  He was going to though.  It was him Jesse…the guy from before…" she started to sob.

Looking at his brother with disgust he said, "I'll get him out of here and tell mom to call the police.  I'll be right back," he planted a kiss on her temple.

When he stood up, Emma grabbed his hand, "Don't leave me…please."

"God Emma I'm so sorry.  I won't leave you."  He climbed next to her and grabbed his cell, then he called the house phone.  "Mom, I need you to call the police.  Jason just attacked Emma.  She's okay, I'm staying with her.  Call now."  Then he hung up the phone.  "I should've found you sooner."

"I want to take a shower," Emma said quietly.

Sirens could be heard in the distance.  Jesse called his mom and told her where Jason was, and then he escorted Emma down the hall to the master bathroom.

"Could you um…come in with me?  I don't want to be alone."  Emma's liquid blue eyes were fearful and full of tears.

"Sure.  I just wish I could've protected you," Jesse said as they walked to the bathroom.

Locking the door Emma replied, "You did Jess.  He didn't touch me but he would've if you didn't come in just then.  And at least it's over; he can't hurt me ever again."

Jesse turned on the shower for her as she stripped off her clothes.  Emma slowly stepped into the shower and grabbed the soap.  She began to wash the dirty feeling away as she lathered up her whole body.

While Emma washed off, Jesse looked through the cabinets for the softest towel and pulled it out for her.

Forty-five minutes later Emma turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.  Jesse wrapped the soft blue towel around her and gave her a kiss.  "Are you okay?"

Emma shook her head, "do you mind if we not stay in your room tonight?"

"Of course not.  We can stay in one of the guest rooms; bigger beds," he grinned.

Emma laughed, "Sounds good to me.  Tomorrow we should tell Sarah about our baby."

"Yeah we will, but tonight you relax.  There's a TV in one of the guest rooms, we'll stay in that one.  Then we can watch something until we get tired."  He opened the door and they walked back to Jesse's room.

Sarah was sitting on the bed, Jason was gone.  Getting up from the bed she walked over to Emma, "Oh darling I'm so sorry.  They took him away.  Are you alright?"

"I will be.  Um…can we stay in a different room?"

"Of course!"

"The one with the TV," Jesse smiled.

Sarah nodded, "I'll take your stuff down there after you get changed."  She walked out of the room.

Quickly Emma got dressed and Jesse led her downstairs to their new room.  Pushing open the door he said, "Here we are!"

Sarah brought down their bags, "If you two need anything let me know.  And breakfast is tomorrow at 10:00am."  Then she left, shutting the door behind her.

Emma curled up in a ball on the bed.  Jesse laid beside her and pulled her in his arms.  "You can cry Em; you need to let it out.  Holding it in isn't good for you or the baby."

Emma started to cry and Jesse just held her.  After crying for an hour, Emma drifted off to sleep and Jesse went with her.

A/N:  This was a long chapter I know…but I wanted all that in one chapter *smiles*.  Next time on Mutant X (I love saying that)…Emma and Jesse tell Sarah about the baby and when they return to sanctuary, someone's there waiting for them…with some rather interesting news. Thanks to all the people who are nice enough to leave reviews for me!!! (leave some more!)


End file.
